No Reply
by TanithNight
Summary: Wufei calls and there is no reply.


**No Reply by Tanith Night**

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing 5x2

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Gundam Wing. Why am I in a room with padded walls and oh what an interesting jacket.

Warning: Yaoi, angst, foul language

**Duo POV**

"Zechs get your ass moving." We were being shot at as we moved through the course. I was partnered with Zechs Merquise for an upcoming mission and this was our last day of obstacle course training. Zechs did a dive tuck and roll maneuver that landed him at my feet. He hoisted me up on his shoulders out of camera range to an air vent. Crawling through I made my around and out another vent next to main door where Zechs was waiting outside. Seconds later I had the door open. In less than twenty minutes we had the information required and the building would be destroyed if set real explosives.

The lights came at a blinding rate as the virtual program ended completely signifying the mission a success. The operator of the virtually training obstacle course came over to congratulate us. "We done gentleman. That was your best time by far."

"Thank you. The time would have been better if moved his ass."

"Not all of us can fit in two foot space, Tiny Tim."

"Funny, no really it was funny." Sarcasm dripped from Duo mouth. Grabbing towels off the bench we both began to wipe the sweat from our foreheads and the backs of our necks. A day hard at work for Preventers. Entering the locker room he gathered our stuff to take nice hot showers.

"So you have a date with Chang tonight right?"

"Yep." Zechs chuckled at my response. "What's so funny over there?"

"The giddiness in your voice. If I didn't know better I would think this is to be your first date."

"Yea well…" I really couldn't think of a retort "…you're just jealous."

The water shut off in the shower stall next to mine. "You're right I am. I would give anything to have what you two have with one another."

"Sorry man. I didn't mean…"

"Think nothing of it. I just want the luscious details." I could just tell that he waggled his eyebrows as he said that.

"I not that kind of boy."

In between our playful banter my phone rang for a brief moment.

"Duo, it's lover boy."

"Well seeing as I have shampoo dripping into my eyes at the moment would you be a friend and answer it. Tell him I will call him back."

"Already done."

"Zechs, you can be a bastard sometimes, you know?"

"What me?" He asked innocently.

"You sir cannot pull the innocence thing off. You made me go through all of that spiel when you already spoke to him."

"Yep, I have to take my entertainment where and when I can get it."

As I wrapped the towel around my waist I grabbed my cell from blonde and immediately called Wufei back.

"Hey you rang. I just got out of the shower and will be over in approximately twenty minutes."

"Duo."

"Yea?"

"I have to cancel tonight. I ended up having to work late. I'm sorry."

"Oh." I could see Zechs leaning on the lockers and I'm pretty sure that my crestfallen expression caused his smile to drop. "We haven't seen each other all week. I was really looking forward to tonight. I leave for my mission with Zechs in the morning."

"I know. I'm sorry. If I could spend the night with you I would, but I have to stay. I'll come by after, okay?"

"Yea sure, whatever. Bye." I closed the phone shut. Zechs walked over to me and gave me hug.

"I'm positive he would rather be with you than wherever he will be."

"Here, he has to stay to do some work. I really wanted to see him before tomorrow. It will be our riskiest mission."

"All the more reason to get done, unharmed, and back here as quickly and safest as possible."

"Thanks Blonde."

"No problem Twerp."

Arriving home from work I flopped down onto my brown leather couch weary from the day's grueling training. Merquise and I have mission that we will be leaving for tomorrow, report call is 730 hours. Five days of training going over the mock up of the warehouse again and again. We have to be in perfect sync. We have been training as if our lives depend on it. Okay so our lives do depend on it. We have been so busy and focused that I have not even seen my boyfriend this entire week. Knowing that we would have an early day, well early compared to the past week, Wufei and I planned to go out to dinner and possibly a movie where we could sit in the back while I fell asleep in his arms. I sulked for about five more minutes on the couch, turning my head I read the red glowing numbers on the digital clock. "Ugh, I cannot believe it's after eight already." I stumbled through my dark apartment to my bedroom and stripped. I was going to go out tonight no matter what. I threw on the outfit that I was going to wear tonight, tight denim jeans, a long sleeve violet turtleneck, black studded belt, my black boots and my gold cross. I re-braided my hair. I walked over to my full length mirror and made sure everything was in order. "Wufei's favorite outfit or at least his favorite to peel off my body." I sighed and walked to the front door grabbing my keys I left only turning around to lock the door.

I stopped at this mom and pop diner that Wufei and I frequented for dinner. Pushing the door open a bell at the top chimed at my entrance. An older gentleman, Raymond, popped his head out of the kitchen. "Hello there, son. Don't stand in the doorway. Hun, Duo and his boyfriend are here. Get there table ready." Maybe frequented isn't the right word. I think in the years I have been coming here the couple adopted me.

"Actually, it's just me tonight." That caused him to physically stop all movement and a look of pity and sadness crossed his face. Just then his wife, Patty, walked in the dining area. Her face was obviously crestfallen. She soon realized it and schooled her features.

"Well, everyone is entitled to eat alone every once in awhile. So, where is that beau of yours?"

"He had to work late."

"Well that does happen with you both being very important people." They knew we worked for Preventers.

"It's just we haven't seen one another in a week. I was really looking forward to tonight because I will be out of town for a while."

"Dear things do happen. I'm pretty sure that he will make it up to you when you return."

"Yea you are probably right. I just wanted to be with him tonight."

While I spoke with Patty, Raymond went back into the kitchen and cooked up my favorite. "Here you go One Duo Special! Eat Up!"

"Thanks, how do you always know what I want when I come here."

"Maybe it's because you only ever order the one thing."

I took the first bite, chewed and swallowed. They both waited for me to speak. "I guess that's a plausible reason. Oh and it is delicious as usual." I slowly ate my dinner gossiping with Patty. I was in there for an hour eating. "Hey Patty, can I get my check?"

"It's on the house, dear. Just come back and see us soon. We have too much to talk about when you are gone so long."

I stood up, stretching and waiting for the exact moment when Patty turned away enough talking to another customer. I slipped a twenty from pocket and placed in on the table. Leaving I promised my return. As I walked by the diner window where I sat Patty was shaking her head at me disapprovingly, obviously she found the twenty dollar bill. They don't have enough business to be giving meals on the house and I don't want them to have to close. I would probably starve to death, especially with my cooking skills.

I began to just walk to the shopping district. The shopping district has anything and everything a person could possibly want or need. I usually do my grocery shopping here and the rare times I actually go clothing shopping. They also have one of the largest entertainment stores, four stories of music, movies and books. I stop at the entertainment shop contemplating whether to go in or not. I really don't any more music. Wufei says I have too much as it is and I will probably never get to listen to it all in this life time. I told him that it was good thing I owned it then that way in my next life I will already have and will be able to listen to it all. He just smirked and started up one of those very CDs he was teasing me about. We just laid on the couch letting the sensual music pour over us that night. "Oh, what the hell?" I walked in taking an immediate left. The back of the store was separated by a glass partition. Opening the door I felt the calming difference between the back and front of the store. The front consisted of everything modern and loud. The top 40 music was pumped through huge speakers that were suspended from the ceiling. Behind the glass it was quite with soft jazz and opera ensconced the shoppers like a favorite blanket would during a thunderstorm. As I walked I allowed my fingers to scroll the cases of various opera. Instinctually I stopped, gazing where my finger fell I picked up the CD. I should have known that I would stop on this CD, Bizet: Carmen with Grace Bumbry as Carmen. In my humble opinion, the best Carmen ever. I walked over to the listening station and scanned the barcode. The CD list popped up on the screen and I selected track number five Act 1. Quand je vous aimerai?...L'amour est un oiseau rebelled. Grace Bumbry's voice flowed through my body. Relaxing, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I listened and was soothed. I have wanted this CD for a while now, but for some reason I have never bought it. After listening to a select few of the tracks, I stood and put the CD back. "Maybe another day." I continued to scan the shelves stopping again at other title. "Chant. Gregorian Chant and The Benedictine Monks of Santo Domingo de Silos." Curiosity got the best of me and I slowly walked over to the listening station again. I enjoyed it and Wufei probably would like it as well. "Hmm, we can listen to it night when he comes over." I proceed to the check-out counter, but stop just short.

"Sir are you ready?"

"Uh?" I turned my head once again to Carmen. Soon my feet followed. I had to have it. "Sorry, now I'm ready." I placed the two CDs on the counter. As the cashier rang up my purchases I got out my wallet and paid for them. I left the store to continue my trek down the shopping district.

Much to my disappointment I ran into the rear end of donkey. "Hey Duo! You are looking good."

"Do not look, touch, drool, fantasize, or anything else your deranged mind can conjure."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

"Look I am not interested in you nor will I ever be interested and need I remember you that I have a boyfriend."

He walked around me dragging his filthy hands across my stomach and leaned down to whisper in my ear "oh really." His finger extends past me pointing in the distance to a car with a guy pressing someone else against the driver's door and devouring them. I looked and paused. I knew that guy. He had shoulder length black hair tied back into a low pony tail. He had a black jacket and slacks. I would know that body anywhere.

A horse sound came from the deepest part of my soul calling the man's name. "Fei." He turned and graced me with an astonished look. He instinctually moved to cover the other individual, but I had already seen enough. He was petite, I would say even smaller than me, he had blonde hair and I suspect blue eyes. My grip tightened on my bag of CDs and I did the only thing I could. I ran and hid.

Darting down an alleyway I stopped my hand clawing at the brick wall for purchase. Bent over I struggled for each and every breath. I was hyperventilating. I just saw my boyfriend kissing another guy after he canceled our date. My body flushed with an intense heat concentrating along my spine. My stomach clinched and rippled reintroducing me to my dinner. I threw up until my body shuddered with every dry heave. Nothing came out anymore, no food, no bile, no stomach acid, nothing. I stood wavering a bit before I regained my balance. Slowly and ever so carefully I removed my right hand from the wall and wiped my mouth on the only thing available to me at the time, my shirt's sleeve.

I looked around gaining my bearings and began the long trek home. I stepped from shadow to shadow of the alleys and back passages. I had no desire seeing Wufei again, though I doubt he would still be loitering with his toy. Twenty five minutes longer through the scum of the city I arrived home. A part of me was expecting Wufei to be there sitting on the steps to my door offering up some form of an apology or excuse for what I saw. He was not there. The majority of me was filled with an over whelming sense of relief. I took my key from my back pocket and put it into the key hole slowly turning the lock. I twisted the knob and entered my dark, silent, and far too large apartment. Padding over to the stereo I took a few minutes to open my new CD Carmen and placed it into the disc player pushing play I moseyed over to the couch and let the music over whelm me as I cried my heart out.

At some point in the night I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with my face planted in a wet spot created by my tears around two in the morning. Changing I headed to bed for a few more hours of sleep. I had a mission in a few hours and for Zechs and my sake I had to be at the top of my game. I pushed all thoughts of Wufei far from my mind. For I can run and hide even from myself and my problems.

My alarm sounded at 6:30 as tempted as I was to shoot it I thought better of it and got ready. Mission clothes adorn I left my apartment. Upon my exist I spied a note taped just above the lock obviously the sender wanted to make sure it wasn't missed. With more force than necessary I ripped away throwing it in the rubbish bin by the stairs. Hastily I locked the door ready to begin my mission.

~*~*~

"Good morning Duo." Zechs bid me good morning and I returned it in full. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you all to well to know it's nothing."

"Well then let put it this way. It is nothing that will interfere with the mission. I am mission focused are you?"

"You know I am. I am more worried about you, but if you say you are ready than I will trust that. Mark my words Duo when we get back we will talk." At my assurance he released my arm and we boarded he shuttle that would be taking us to our destination.

Four hours after our departure we landed in the shadows of a remote satellite. Neither one of us spoke during those long hours as we checked and rechecked our packs. No distraction, we needed no distractions. Creeping along the thin shadows we slowly made our way to the warehouse and offices located on the satellite. This is where a major arms dealer was to be located along with the vast majority of his supplies. We had to dismantle his operations quickly because our resources revealed that he will be shipping everything off to his buyers in the next couple of days and leaving the satellite permanently. This place would then become a dead site. We had to act fast and we did. One by one we gathered the information from the computer and set the explosives to blow simultaneously in forty minutes leaving ashes in their wake.

Preparing to enter the first of the warehouses we here herald by a barrage of bullets. We returned fire as best as we could, but neither o us left that damn satellite unscathed. I must say that we faired far better than our villainy compatriots. Not one of them lived. The arms were secured for pick up by Howard and the sweepers to dispose of via contract with Preventers. Our trip home consisted of slapdash patch ups and a conversation I did not want to have. If facial expression are anything to judge I would confidently say Zechs was not happy, but promised to stay out of it.

~*~*~

Landing we headed to Une's office to clear everything with her and then immediately sent to Doc Po. "I really wish you all would not attempt to patch yourselves up."

"Sorry I didn't realize you wanted us to bleed to death on a four hour shuttle ride." I can be a bit sarcastic at times.

"Do not give me that attitude. I simply meant that all you need to do is the bare minimum, nothing more. When you guys come in like this I have to spend twice as long fixing you up and as much as I love your scathing tongue and charm I would prefer that you did not have to see me at all. Looking at the two of you should I even ask how your enemies faired?"

Zechs fielded that one. "Dead. They are all dead."

"Well good. That's what they get for shooting at two of my favorite guys. Now go home and shower or shower and go home."

We rose to our feet and walked out the examine room and into the lobby. Wufei at that very moment came barreling through the door. "Duo. Are you…" He reached for my arm and pushed past him holding back the tears, anguish, and rage. He never got to finish his question or at the very least I never heard it uttered.

~*~*~

I stumbled through my front door as drunk as a skunk. My seeing Wufei tonight in Sally's office was the last straw, someone pulled out the stopper on my emotions. Since I had no desire to feel anything tonight I stopped at the bar that was less than a block south of my apartment complex. I knew that I was going to get wasted and wouldn't be able to drive.

It was hard to concentrate putting one foot in front of the other. Eventually I made it to the couch and unceremoniously dropped face first. As I laid there image after image of Wufei kissing the other guy assaulted me. I slowly got my arms under my prone body and pushed upward. Swaying back and forth once I made it to my feet I held out my arms in the vain hope to get the room to stop spinning. It didn't, but I persevered any way. Left foot shuffle, right foot shuffle, left foot shuffle, right foot shuffle after twenty shuffles I stepped into the kitchen, flicking the switch I flooded it with light then immediately turned it off. Light is bad, very bad. Again I shuffled about three cabinets down and open the upper cabinet and there in all of its glory of standing directly in the middle of the shelf was a bottle of whiskey, my bottle of whiskey. It stood as if expecting that I would need it now, tonight and did I.

It may shock you that it probably took me an hour to down the entire bottle that was shy about only two shots worth and within that hour Wufei called my cell. When I did not answer he tried my house phone. I just let it ring over and over. Eventually my answering machine picked up and I heard his voice as it filled my apartment.

"Duo pick up the phone. I know you're there. Please, love answer the phone let me explain what you saw. Please…give me a call. I love you." My heart was broken and all I wanted to do is pick up that phone and let him give me perfectly logical excuse that would make me forgive him. I stayed right where I was lying on the couch numb. My entire body was numb. Tears hung in my eyes, but never fell. Somehow I managed to stumble to my room and pass out.

The shrill of my phone woke me up around mid afternoon if the amount of light coming into my apartment was any indication. Groggily I fumbled around in my pocket and answered the cursed contraption. "Huh." Was all that came out as I lay back down with the phone resting on my ear.

"Duo?"

"What do you want Zechs?"

"I have been calling for hours. I wanted to make sure you are okay after seeing Wufei yesterday."

"Aside from the massive hangover I'm just peachy."

"Hangover?"

"Yea I got wasted last night and passed out. Zechs, I really do not want to talk to you right now or anyone for that matter." I closed my phone, effectively ending the conversation. Glancing at the closed screen showed me that Zechs had in fact called a total of four times where as Wufei called seven. Those were seven missed calls I was not returning. I briefly considered going to work until I stood up. Dashing to the bathroom I threw up, vomited which ever you prefer. All I know is my dinner from last night decided on an encore performance with stomach acid accompanying it. After my stomach content finished its bows I slunk into the shower and took a long hot one.

The next few days passed pretty much the same way minus my stomach putting on a concert. No repeat performances for me. I just could not manage to get out of bed or off the couch long enough to get ready to go into work. Zechs called in sick for me everyday I did not show at least that is what his text messages read. I'm pretty sure he filled Une in on the situation with the cheating bastard.

On the fourth day something different happened. Different from the text messages, missed calls on my cell and voice mails on my answering machine. That day there was a knock on my door. I was back on the couch staring at the ceiling when it occurred. I grumble and made no movement to the answer it. I could hear slight scuffling outside and still did not move.

"Duo, are you home? It's me Zechs. I want to make sure you are okay and that you are alive. Duo, damn it, will you answer the door. Do not make me break it down."

"I coming, I coming you damn barbarian." I flipped the locks and turned the knob flinging the door open as I practically shouted. "What the hell do you want?" My initial anger faded slightly when I saw that someone else was standing slightly behind Zechs. I immediately extended his arm, grabbing a hold of the door and swung it shut.

Expecting this as a possible reaction Zechs quickly stepped forward to block the door from closing. He knew that if Duo was able to close the door completely neither one would be able to ever cross the threshold. Zechs put all his strength into keeping that door open. Duo might be smaller than him, but he strong especially when feeding off of his own anger.

I recognized a losing battle when I saw one. I hastily retreated to the far side of the room. Zechs calmly pushed the door completely open and stepped inside followed by Wufei. "Get out of my apartment! Now!"

"Duo I just want to talk."

"I don't care what you want, you god damn cheating bastard."

"Now Duo, hear him out."

"Shut up you fucking traitor."

"I would never cheat on you."

Duo during all of this was looking, feeling for anything that could be used as some form of a weapon. The moment his hand touched something he threw it at Wufei's head. "I know what I fucking saw. You were making out at your car in the shopping district. I also have witnesses." Another object went flying as Wufei calmly dodge it as he did the first. "You canceled our date to go out with someone else. I guess three years together means jack shit to you. Who, the fuck, is the blonde twerp, Chang?"

"My mission!" The use of his last name was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tears welled up in Wufei's eyes and his anger, hurt, and guilt flooded him.

"It's true Duo. I verified it with Une. She called Wufei up to her office shortly before calling you and gave him the mission to play boyfriend to a dignitary named Collins." As Zechs spoke Wufei inched closer to Duo until he was only four feet from him.

I immediately turned on Wufei and noticed he only stood a few feet from me. Vigorously I shook my head no. It couldn't be true I know what I saw. "If that's true why didn't you tell me beforehand? I would have understood."

"I wanted to tell you. Une forbid me to say anything to anyone. I even tried to decline the mission. Hell, she even threatened me to some extent. I love you more than anything. I would never intentionally hurt you."

As my anger deflated so did my strength. My knees collapsed, but I never actually hit the ground. Wufei gently lowered us to the floor and I just sobbed in his arms feeling hurt, anger, confusion, and most importantly love. That's what made seeing Wufei kiss some other guy so horrible because I love him with all my heart.

~*~*~

The next day Commander Anne Une walked in to her office at her usual time of 700 hours. Setting her coffee cup down she spied to sheets of paper perfectly centered on her immaculate mahogany desk. Picking both up she read the header of each aloud. "This letter signifies the resignation of Duo Maxwell. This letter signifies the resignation of Chang Wufei."

~*~*~

Wufei never told me what she threatened him with and the larger part f me really doesn't want to know. The part of me, as Wufei would say, is as curious as a five year old is dying to know.

A/N: This fic is inspired by the song by Yoko Kanno called No Reply. I have wanted to do a WufeixDuo fic forever, but never could get a cohesive enough idea until now. I have been toying with the idea of doing a version of this story from Wufei's POV. Let me know what you think. I love reviews! I am still working on my other two WIPs, The Beginning of the End and Meine Besessenheit. This idea would not leave me only and Kaleidascope constantly bugging me about didn't help either. Beside it practically wrote itself. I like it when fics do that. I hoped you enjoyed the fic. Until next time.


End file.
